We've Got These Days of Summer
by PrincessBacon
Summary: Snapshots of the summer before college. Sam/Freddie


**Title:** We've Got These Days of Summer

**Summary:** Snapshots of the summer before college. Sam/Freddie

**Author's Notes: **I wrote this about a year ago and figured that I might as well post it. iOMG hadn't happened. My first venture into Seddie. The idea was that each moment was almost a picture, detailing the summer.

/

The first day of summer arrives and brings with it rainy, dreary weather. Droplets of water race from the sky, pounding down on sidewalks, ceilings, and windows. Carly, Sam, and Freddie are sitting on the couch in the Shay's apartment, bored out of their minds and disappointed with the start of what's supposed to be the best summer ever, when Freddie comes up with a brilliant idea.

"The new Galaxy Wars movie came out on DVD yesterday and I've been wanting to watch it but haven't really had a chance yet, so..." Sam forcefully covers his mouth with her hand, effectively cutting off his speech, proclaiming his "nub talk" to be too boring.

"Besides," she says, "Galaxy Wars is the nubbiest dorkiest movie in the history of nubby dorky movies. There's no way I'm watching that."

"C'mon, Sam," Freddie says, "Just give it a try. There's a minute chance that you might actually like it." She sticks her tongue out at him, then slaps him, not hard enough to be considered mean, but not light enough to be playful. He's about to launch a counter attack, when Carly pipes up.

"I'll make popcorn if we watch the movie." Sam grudgingly gives in to the allure of food and Freddie puts in the movie into the DVD player.

The opening credits have barely ended when the power goes out.

/

The carnival comes to town and Sam really, really wants to go, so she drags Freddie along with her. The instant the pair arrives, Sam spots the biggest, fastest, loopiest roller coaster in the place.

"Let's go on that first," she says, pointing eagerly.

"I dunno," Freddie replies. "Don't you think we should try something mellower first?"

She shakes her head, grabs his hand, and runs towards the ride. Freddie has no choice but to oblige. The line is short, so they walk right on after Freddie buys their tickets. Sam instantly chooses the front row. It's the most daring, the seat with the highest adrenaline rush. The workers strap them into their seats, and the train leaves the station, climbing up the ridiculously steep hill. Sam throws her arms into the air, refusing to hold on, while Freddie clutches the car until his knuckles are white.

They reach the top of the hill, and then begin to drop and it's the strangest, most exhilarating feeling. Sam is laughing at the top of her lungs and Freddie loosens up a bit, realizing that this isn't so bad. By the time the ride is over, he's ready to ride again.

/

Freddie's mom sends him out to buy groceries at the health store one afternoon. Carly and Spencer are on vacation in California, so he brings Sam along with him. She has a devious smirk on her face when he picks her up, but he tries to ignore it. He doesn't want to be too paranoid.

They've thrown most of the food into the cart when they pass the hair care and beauty product isle. Sam thinks it's stupid that there would be shampoo in a food store, but she insists that they go down the isle anyways. She stops, grabs and opens a bottle of shampoo off the rack, takes out a tube from her pocket, and begins squirting it in.

"They should really package their products better," she remarks.

After watching her for several seconds, Freddie asks, "What are you putting in there?"

"My mom's blonde hair dye," she says, as if that explains everything. He looks at her blankly and she sighs. "I always throw the stuff in the trash, but she seems to find it anyways."

Freddie doesn't know if he should be fascinated by her utter disregard for rules or if he should stop her from ruining the future costumer's hair. Before he decides, she screws the cover back onto the bottle and places it on the shelf neatly.

"Someone's in for a surprise," she says, letting out a small laugh. Freddie can't help but to join her.

/

He decides to surprise her by taking her out to a new restaurant one night. He knows that she hasn't been yet and he's pretty sure that she's going to love it. He parks his car, gets out, and walks to the other side the open the door for her. She's already gotten out of the car.

"What is this place?" she asks him.

"It just opened a couple weeks ago," he replies. "It's called the All You Can Meat Buffet."

"Do they have ham?" He nods. "Bacon?" Nod. "Steak?" Nod. "Fried Chicken?" Nod. Her smile grows with each nod and she unexpectedly throws her arms around him, hugging him tight. He's a little shocked as she isn't usually publicly affectionate, but he hugs her back and kisses the top of her head.

She breaks the embrace, grabs his hand, and practically sprints towards the restaurant.

/

"I'm hungry," Sam says one day when they're sitting on his couch, watching old game shows. She's getting bored, but Freddie's really into it, trying to guess the answers before the contestants.

"I'm hungry," she repeats, nudging him with her feat.

"There's food in the kitchen," he says. "Help yourself."

"I need help finding the good stuff," she says. "Your crazy mom only has organic, whole-grain, fortified with extra vegetables and chiz food. Mama wants the real stuff."

Freddie sighs and gets up, beckoning her to come with him.

/

Sam and Carly are in the latter's apartment, drinking Peppy Cola and watching videos on SplashFace, when Freddie comes in, a big smile on his face. He walks over to Sam, wraps his arms around her waist, and gives her cheek a big kiss. Carly thinks that it's adorable. Sam doesn't.

"Why the chiz are you so happy, Benson?"

"You don't know?"

"Would I be asking you if I knew?"

"Probably not," he admits, his smile fading a little as she glares at him. "You really don't know?"

"Nope," she says, popping the "p" just to irritate him.

"It's our nine month anniversary," he says proudly. She rolls her eyes.

"I told you that we were only going to celebrate the important ones. None of the stupid ones in between." She whacks his shoulder playfully. "You can celebrate when we hit one year."

He's a little annoyed at her reaction, but he thinks it's sweet that she's confident that they'll make it to the one year mark.

/

The trio ends iCarly two days before they leave for college. It's full of hilarlity, and pointless comedy, and tears, and laughter. Gibby holds the camera at the end so that all three of them can be onscreen one last time.

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!"

"I'm Freddie!"

"And this has been the last regularly scheduled iCarly episode ever," Carly says. "Thanks so much for sticking with us all these years. It's been a blast."

The three of them wave their goodbyes to their faithful audience and then they engulf each other in a group hug. Gibby switches off the camera and, just like that, it's over.

"And we're clear," Freddie mutters for the last time.

/

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow," Sam says.

"Me either. It seems like it went by way too fast, you know?" Freddie replies. They're sitting out on the fire escape, holding hands, and looking at the stars. She nods. They sit in silence for several minutes, simply enjoying each others' company.

"Hey," he says, letting go of her hand and draping his arm across her shoulders. "No matter where we are, we'll still be warmed by the same sun, right? And we'll be looking at the same moon and the same stars." He knows that he sounds extremely corny, but she smiles a bit, so he doesn't care.

She meets his eyes and says, "You're still the nubbiest person I know." He wraps his arms around her, holding her close, as she whispers, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll come visit if you ever need me," he says into her hair.

"Promise?"

"Promise," he says. She smiles her first real smile of the night as she grabs his face and pulls it towards hers, their lips colliding.


End file.
